I DREAMED A GHOST
by heoneypeach
Summary: NAMA KLIEN: KWON SOONYOUNG; VONIS AKHIR: POSITIF GEJALA DISSOCIATIVE IDENTITY DISORDER DENGAN 3 TIPE KEPRIBADIAN. SALAH SATU KEPRIBADIAN POSITIF PSIKOPAT.-Gyu daddy, semalam aku bermimpi melihat hantu.- TAGS: HOSHI, MINGYU, GYUHOSH, YAOI, NC 19 , DADDY KINK


**[난 귀신꿈 꼬또** **I DREAMED A GHOST]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PROLOG]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jangan tanya darimana Soonyoung bisa kenal dengan Mingyu karena demi Tuhan, Jihoon akan tertawa begitu keras dengan lelehan susu berperisa melon muncul dari hidungnya. Well, jika Soonyoung enggan menceritakannya, sudikah kalian jika mendengarnya langsung dariku? Bukan, ini bukanlah sekadar gosip murahan yang sering Seungkwan umbar ketika briefing klub musik, bukan juga tentang opini jahat yang ku tuang ke dalam bentuk alur cerita. Aku tidak akan menggadaikan harga diriku hanya untuk membuka aib orang apalagi mengumbar gosip murahan seperti itu, dan untuk yang satu ini, aku bisa meyakinkan kalian jika seratus persen cerita ini nyata apa adanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Soonyoung itu masih SMU. Baru menjejakan kakinya di tingkat pertama beberapa bulan yang lalu. Agak mencengangkan namun benar adanya karena Soonyoung masih terhitung belia jika kalian tau fakta bahwa dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang penjaga perpustakaan berumur 25 tahun. Lebih tepatnya, love at first sight. Oke, aku tidak terlalu kaget jika soal itu soal umur atau cinta pandangan pertama, tapi aku kaget ketika tau ternyata dia juga gay. Ku pikir, orang seperti dirinya tipikal ganteng-ganteng serigala; sekali melolong, banyak betina haus belaian datang berbondong-bondong. Entahlah, tapi aku pikir dia cocok juga jika mendesah ketika miliknya diberi pelayanan dengan bokong penuh terisi kejantanan lain. Tapi fakta lain yang harus kalian tau adalah, aku agak tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka jika memang itu terjadi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambungan _video_ _call_ dimulai.

"Gyu _daddy_ , semalam aku bermimpi melihat hantu."

"Oh benarkah itu, Hoshi? Kalau begitu jangan tidur sendirian mulai malam ini, oke? Aku janji akan pulang secepat yang aku bisa."

"Aku selalu menunggu Gyu _daddy_ pulang. Oh, Gyu _daddy_! aku ingin makan sup krim hangat. Yang masih segar."

"Kamu akan dapatkan itu sebagai hadiah jika kamu menjadi anak baik _daddy_ , paham?"

" _Yes_ , _sir_!"

Laki laki bersurai biru itu menutup sambungan _video_ _call_ dengan anggukan final. Bibirnya tersenyum lega, namun obsidian matanya bergulir gelisah ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, menyapu pandangan ke setiap sudut kamarnya yang luas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Soonyoung itu punya nama panggilan. Di tempat kelahirannya dulu ia sering dipanggil Hoshi, yang artinya bintang. Entahlah, memang terdengar sedikit kekanakan juga imut, tapi semua rekannya kadang tetap memanggil Soonyoung seperti itu. Bahkan Minghao teman sekelasnya pernah bertanya kenapa Soonyoung masih menyimpan nama panggilan memalukan itu dan ini jawabannya:_

 _"Itu nama panggilan yang ibu berikan, dan aku sayang ibuku."_

 _Namun itu akan berbeda jika si penjaga perpustakaan tampan yang bertanya. Waktu itu, Soonyoung kembali melancarkan aksinya._ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bosan jika harus terus menatapmu dari sudut ruangan seperti ini. Mungkin aku akan mengajakmu bermain sedikit. _Well_ , Jika laki laki itu benar benar mencariku, aku ada di dekat lemari berpelitur mewah tadi; mengawasimu. Tapi sekarang aku sedang melangkah ke dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk minum. Aku ingat janji kita berdua yang tidak akan berpisah bahkan jika maut memisahkan, dan aku tetap di sini menepatinya. Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu.

" _Hatchi_..."

 _Prang_...

Sepertinya permainanku berhasil. Kamu mengusap hidungmu dengan tergesa lalu berlari ke dapur. Obsidianmu memindai ruangan luas itu dan tatapanmu mulai gelisah. Oh, apakah permainanku terlalu berlebihan?

 _Tuuut_... _tuuuut_...

"Halo? Hoshi- _ya_.." sambungan panggilan gratis via Line tersambung, suaramu terdengar gelisah saat menghubunginya.

"Ada apa, _dad_? Tumben suaranya seperti baru saja-"

"Aku bersin lagi. Dan kurasa ini sama seperti dulu..."

"..." Ada jeda sejenak di seberang panggilan sebelum akhirnya kamu mendesah frustasi. "A-aaah. Mana mungkin yang dulu itu masih mengikuti. Gyu _daddy_ mungkin hanya lelah karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Nanti kalau daddy pulang aku akan membuatkan makanan paling enak. Aku menunggu janji _daddy_ untuk pulang cepat lho!"

Maafkan aku yang menguping pembicaraan kalian. Aku tidak tau jika suaranya begitu manis, ceria, penuh energi, dan menularkan semangat bahkan ketika di telepon. Pantas saja kamu sering menghubunginya.

"Ah, begitu ya? Oke, jangan mulai makan tanpa _daddy_ , oke?" Suaramu begitu lembut ketika mengakhiri panggilan itu. Aku jadi iri melihatnya, orang itu pasti sangat beruntung mendapat paket lengkap sepertimu.

"Halo, Seungcheol? Tolong suruh OB membersihkan dapur. Aku akan mengerjakan sisa berkas polis asuransi yang masuk ini di rumah. Aku rasa mulai ada tikus lagi di dapur."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PROLOG END]**

 **A/N: INI FIRST RATED M FIC YANG GUA JANJIIN. SUMPAH GUA MASIH POLOS JADI GUA BELUM TERLALU MAHIR IMAGINE GIMANA POSISI ATAU SELUK-BELUKNYA SEPASANG COWO YANG LAGI BERCINTA... T_T GUA GA PUNYA REFERENSI BANYAK T_t PLEASE HELP ME :""")) REVIEW DONG BUAT LANJUT, YAYAYAYA? BARU PERTAMA KALI NGETIK RATED M YAOI SOALNYA :") FFN KENAPA YA KOK DARI PAGI GABISA POSTING DI RATE M YA...? INI UDAH KE BERAPA KALINYA COBA POSTING LOH SAMPE BERKALI KALI REUPLOAD STORY...OH, LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MIND TO FAV AND FOLLOW TOO?**

 **SINCERELY**

 **NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/**

 **ALHAM BASKORO**


End file.
